


I am, too, a Power Ranger

by Chasyn



Series: Hips are Fast as Lightning [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Darth Vader is a butt, Halloween, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My new obsession, Short, Sleeping pills made me do this, Trick or Treating, Zack is lame, Zason Week, from tumblr, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zack convinces the others to go trick-or-treating.





	I am, too, a Power Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. XD It's short and dumb and I didn't plan well.

It was lame. Really lame. He knew this. Going Trick-or-Treating at their age. But Zack had begged. And pleaded. And got down on his hands and knees and actually prayed. Well... he said, "Please God, make Jason say yes so I don't have to kick his ass until he does."

To which point Jason rolled his eyes and said fine. "As long as the others agree." He thought he'd been safe, saying that. There was no way all of the others would agree. Billy would be easy to convince. And maybe Kimberly, if Zack begged enough. But no way Trini would agree. So Jason was confident.

Zack jumped up, smiling broadly. "They already did, Red."

Jason's mouth feel open. "Seriously?"

Zack was still smiling as he nodded his head.

Jason let out a sigh and scratched at the back of his neck. "Shit. How'd you get Trini to agree?"

Zack's smile fell and he looked away. "I am not at liberty to divulge that information at this time."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why can't any of us ever say no to you?"

Zack smiled and stepped forward. He crowded into their leader's space and snaked his arms around the red ranger's waist. "Because I'm awesome. And hot and you love me."

Jason blushed and pushed Zack away. "Don't forget conceited." Jason mumbled.

Zack laughed loudly. Then grabbed Jason's shirt and yanked him forward. Jason stumbled against Zack and the black ranger used his surprise to press a quick kiss to Jason's lips. Zack pulled away from a shocked Jason and released him. He smiled. "Wear a costume." Then he turned and fled back out Jason's window.

Jason blinked and stared at him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Which was exactly what led the rest of them to standing outside Billy's house, waiting. They'd all agreed to meet there. And Zack was late. Jason was dressed as Iron Man. Kimberly was Black Widow and Billy was Hawkeye. Trini had shown up as Thor. "A girl can be Thor." She said loudly, swinging her giant foam hammer.

Jason nodded. "Sure can." He said, lifting his mask and smiling. And then Zack showed up. And completely missed the Avengers memo. "Zack..." Jason started.

But Trini interrupted him. "The fuck, Black?" She snapped.

Zack was covered head to toe. Dressed in his armor. He lifted his hand and waved. "Hey guys." He said, his voice slightly muffled. "Cool costumes, guys."

"Zack!" Jason hissed, stepping closer. "You can't wear that!"

"But it's mine!" Zack whined.

"It's not a toy!" Jason snapped.

"I know that!"

"That it off!"

"But it's cool!"

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Zack, this is not a game! None of this is a game! Take that off before someone sees you! Now!"

Zack lifted his arms and shrugged. "Can't."

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

Zack paused for a moment before answering. "Not wearing anything else under it."

"Dude!" Kimberly said at the same moment Trini exclaimed, "Gross!" Billy just shook his head.

Jason's eyes quickly scanned Zack's armor up and down. He couldn't help the slight blush that peppered his face. He quickly pulled his Iron Man mask back down over his face.

"Saw that." Zack whispered.

"Saw what?" Billy asked.

Zack turned and started walking down the sidewalk. "Saw the jealousy."

"Jealously?" Kimberly was the first to catch up with Zack. She fell in step with him. Trini and Billy caught up as well. Jason followed but hung back a few steps.

"Yep." Zack said. "Ya'll wish you had thought of it."

Jason wouldn't agree. Well, not out loud, of course. Because he was certain if Zordon and Alpha 5 caught them walking around the streets of Angel Grove in their armor, they'd get in serious trouble. But if all five of them were out together, doing exactly that, it would probably be fun.

"Hey! It's a Power Ranger!"

Jason was wrenched away from his thoughts by a group of kids running over. They waved and smiled and crowded around Zack. The other rangers backed off a few steps, hanging back. "Hey." Zack said, waving back at the kids.

One of the kids was dressed as a ballerina. She smiled brightly and stepped closer. "Are you really the Black Ranger?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yep. I am."

A kid dressed as the Blue Ranger shook his head. "Lying is bad!" He said.

Zack turned to look at him and nodded his head. "Yes, lying is bad. But I'm totally not lying. I am the Black Ranger."

Another kid, dressed like Darth Vader, shook his head. "Nah. Your costume is lame. Don't even look like him."

"What!" Zack snapped, lifting his arms. "I am, too, a Power Ranger!"

Jason stepped forward and grabbed his friend's armored shoulder. He pulled him back and pushed him towards the others. Then he turned and waved at the kids. "Happy Halloween."

"Jay!" Zack started but Trini and Kimberly both grabbed him and started hauling him back. Jason turned to follow and grabbed Billy's arm as he walked past. They all darted back to Billy's house and drug Zack forcefully into the house and downstairs into Billy's basement.

"Billy?" His mom called. "Back so soon?"

Kimberly grabbed Trini's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "We'll distract your mom."

"I will find Zack something to wear." Billy said, following them up.

Jason was left alone with Zack, still all armored up. Jason blew out and shook his head. "Zack, we really need some ground rules."

Zack crossed his arms and shook his head. "Lame!" He snapped. "Can you believe he said that?"

Jason pulled off his Iron Man mask and frowned. "Who?"

"Darth Vader." Zack said. "He called my armor lame! LAME!"

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Who cares?"

"I do!" Zack threw up his arms. "My armor is not lame, dude."

Jason sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Zack asked.

Jason shrugged. "Nothing."

"No." Zack said. "What?"

Jason shook his head again and turned away. "Weird trying to talk to you in the suit."

"I can fix that." Zack said.

Jason spun back around and Zack was standing there, wearing the clothes he'd had on earlier. Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Zack!" He snapped. "Why'd you say you weren't wearing anything?"

Zack smiled and stepped forward. "To get a rise outta ya." He stopped inches from Jason and leaned forward slightly.

Jason's eyes glanced down at Zack's mouth. He swallowed the lump in his throat. It was getting harder to ignore the weird pull the Black Ranger had over him.

The door opened and Billy was walking down the stairs. "I went as Captain America last year." He said, holding out the red, white, and blue costume.

Zack smiled at Jason before turning and directing that smile at Billy. "That's awesome."

Kimberly and Trini came walking down behind him. Kim was holding a plastic Captain America shield. "Told you he wasn't naked." Trini said, poking Kim in the side. Kim shook her head and tossed the shield towards Zack.

Zack caught it and smiled. "Yeah. Awesome."

Jason watched them and smiled. Zack was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someone liked it. XD Sorry it's so short and crappy. I really had no clue where I was going with it. 8D Honestly, this is the product of taking my sleeping pill and then finding out it was Zason week over on Tumblr. And thinking to myself, "I've never written Power Rangers before! I SHOULD WRITE POWER RANGERS RIGHT NOW!" And I woke up the next morning, sleeping on my notebook, and this scribbled was scribbled. XD


End file.
